


Borboros Speiraskia

by Valdemirt



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Aftokrator, Enedora - Freeform, F/M, after invasion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdemirt/pseuds/Valdemirt
Summary: Muchos podrían asegurar que los guerreros de Aftokrator eran seres desalmados instruidos para la guerra; y no era para menos, pues era la realidad. No obstante, por medio del sacrificio que conllevan las batallas también comunicaban los sentimientos que arraigaban en lo más profundo de su ser.





	Borboros Speiraskia

**Author's Note:**

> Notas/Recordatorios  
> Aftokrator: uno de los países del Neighborhood.  
> Miden: Nombre que se le da a la Tierra en el mundo neighbor.  
> Borboros: trigger de Enedra.  
> Speiraskia: trigger de Mira.

«Patético».

—Me asignaron una misión de rescate, Enedra. Parece que te han dado una paliza —habló Mira, extendiendo la mano desde el otro lado del portal.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —respondió el nombrado chasqueando la lengua.

No obstante, lo que ocurrió no fue que el neighbor escapara, sino que una estaca se clavara en su brazo.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo con un sentimiento fingido mientras le retiraba al otro el black trigger de la mano.

—¡Desgraciada! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

«Duele ver en lo que te has convertido».

—Me ordenaron que viniera por el black trigger. Ya no sabemos qué hacer contigo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—¿Es que no has notado el color de tu propio ojo? Significa que el Cuerno Trigger echó raíces en tu cerebro. No te queda mucho tiempo de vida. Tus insultos, dogmatismo, desacato de órdenes y, sobre todo, que te hayan derrotado triggers normales mientras usabas a Borboros es el mayor de los problemas. Se lo daremos a alguien más adecuado usando la información de tus cuernos.

—¡No seas ridícula! Borboros es mi… —se interrumpió por el dolor—. So-soy el único… ¡Devuélveme mi Borbor…! —sin preverlo, aparecieron pequeños portales a su alrededor, los cuales, generaron objetos punzantes y silenciaron sus oraciones atravesando su cuerpo orgánico desde varias direcciones.

—Es una lástima. Solías ser un chico inteligente y extraordinario.

«¿Por qué?».

—Adiós, Enedra.

«¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar?».

—Mira… —fue el último susurro de su compañero mientras la joven desaparecía de la escena, dejando un cadáver a sus espaldas.

No obstante, ella no había hecho nada malo. Jamás podría asesinar a quien fue el amor de su vida, tan sólo se deshizo del usurpador que tomó su lugar.

La mayor parte de los luchadores eran una masa de músculos con grandes capacidades de trion y poco cerebro (por ahí estaba Rambanein); después, Enedra, su competencia académica durante la formación militar y un genio táctico cuya primer arma fue un black trigger. Un joven prometedor, sin duda alguna, y el primero que logró comprenderla.

Aún recuerda a detalle el sufrimiento que nació en su pecho cuando el de cabellos largos entró a la sala de su unidad, como cualquier mañana, con la sutil diferencia de que uno de sus ojos se había tornado oscuro.

Ese día se dio cuenta: El guerrero intelectual de Aftokrator había muerto.

Y sus sentimientos junto con él.

Desde entonces, su objetivo fue asesinarlo. Nadie más podría hacerlo, era algo que debía realizar con sus propias manos. Librarlo de su infierno sería la más grande prueba para demostrar que en verdad lo amaba.

Una mano posándose en su hombro la sacó de sus pensares.

—¿Sucede algo, Viza? —agregó tan inexpresiva como siempre al identificar al responsable.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mira? La veo un poco cabizbaja.

—¿Me lo pregunta quien fue derrotado en Miden? Deberías preocuparte más por tu propia salud.

El mayor guardó silencio, conocía la clase de carácter que tenía la chica como para no tomar a pecho sus palabras.

—Pero estoy bien… usé demasiado trion. Estoy cansada.

—Ya veo.

«Es complicado cuando no estás a mi lado».

Aunque había _algo_ que podría aliviar ese fatídico desastre.

«Espera algunos años más, esta vez, será mi turno de ir a buscarte…».

La muerte era la principal encargada de solucionar los errores de los mortales.

«Mi querido Enedra».

Siempre lo era…


End file.
